Een Half Uur Tot Middernacht
by Nfiz
Summary: Firenze gebruikt Wisseldrank om bij Harry te kunnen zijn, maar om middernacht zal hij weer in zichzelf veranderen. “Een enkele avond, elk jaar. Dat was alles wat hij kreeg.”


**Een Half Uur Tot Middernacht**

**

* * *

**Het was de avond van Halloween. De Grote Zaal was voor de gelegenheid rijkelijk versierd met grote, uitgeholde pompoenen die op de verschillende afdelingstafels prijkten en honderden zwevende kaarsen, die de ruimte van een warme gloed voorzagen. Terwijl de leerlingen na het uitgebreide feestmaal waren teruggekeerd naar hun eigen afdelingskamers, zaten de leraren van Zweinstein nog samen in de Grote Zaal na te praten, zoals ze dat elk jaar deden.

Harry Potter zat aan de hoofdtafel, waar hij een amicale discussie met professor Lubbermans voerde, en merkte niet dat hij aandachtig werd gadegeslagen.

_Nog een half uur tot middernacht._

Firenze observeerde Harry en dacht terug aan hun eerste ontmoeting, inmiddels vele, vele jaren geleden. Harry was niet meer dan een jongen geweest, een naïef mensenkind, toen Firenze hem die avond uit het Verboden Bos had gedragen. Destijds had Firenze geen moment getwijfeld over de juistheid van zijn actie, ondanks het protest van zijn soortgenoten.

Pas later, toen de sterren hem flarden van de toekomst hadden onthuld, had hij zich afgevraagd of het niet makkelijker was geweest als hij de jongen in het bos had achtergelaten.

Het waren niet de voorspellingen over Harry's toekomst die hem, ondanks duidelijke tekenen op te komen verdriet en leed, angst hadden gebaard. Het waren de voorspellingen over zijn toekomst – zijn lot, dat onlosmakelijk met Harry verbonden leek – die hem met vrees hadden vervuld.

_Beschermer, vriend, minnaar… Nog vijfentwintig minuten._

Na Voldemorts ondergang had Firenze zich afgezonderd van de buitenwereld, had hij zich diep in het Verboden Bos verscholen.

De andere centauren waren op de hoogte van zijn aanwezigheid in het bos, maar lieten hem met rust. Zelfs nu, na zo veel tijd, werd Firenze niet geaccepteerd door zijn soortgenoten. Het hoefvormige litteken op zijn borst was een constante herinnering dat hij er niet bij hoorde. Hij werd echter getolereerd en voor Firenze was dat genoeg.

Hij was tevreden met zijn solitaire, rustige bestaan en accepteerde de eenzaamheid waarmee dit gepaard ging.

Althans, tot zeven jaar geleden, toen Harry plotseling in zijn leven was teruggekeerd.

De Jongen Die Bleef Leven, tegenwoordig bekend als Hij-Die-Jeweetwel-Versloeg, had van de ene op de andere dag zijn wervelende carrière als Schouwer vaarwel gezegd en was samen met zijn echtgenote Ginny Potter naar Zweinstein gekomen, waar ze allebei spoedig een baan als leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, respectievelijk lerares Zwerkbal, aangeboden hadden gekregen. In de eerste paar weken na de komst van de Potters toog Firenze elke dag naar de rand van het Verboden Bos en keek stilletjes toe terwijl Harry zijn dagelijkse ochtendwandeling maakte.

De bleke, bezorgde jongen van tijdens de oorlog was uitgegroeid tot een intelligente, opgewekte man, die zonder het te weten een wirwar aan emoties bij Firenze losmaakte. Elke ochtend, kort na het ontwaken, begon zijn hart sneller te kloppen bij het vooruitzicht dat hij Harry weer zou zien. En steeds als die enorme kasteeldeuren openzwaaiden en een figuur met warrig, zwart haar tevoorschijn kwam, vergat hij even adem te halen.

Het duurde niet lang voordat Firenze de waarheid besefte.

Hij hield van Harry Potter.

_Twintig minuten en dan zou de klok twaalf slaan. Dan zou hij Harry weer moeten verlaten._

Een enkele avond, elk jaar. Dat was alles wat hij kreeg.

Halloween was van oudsher een avond waarop magie werd versterkt, maar slechts weinig heksen en tovenaars waren op de hoogte van de speciale werking die een tiental eeuwenoude Toverdranken, waaronder Wisseldrank, op een avond als deze genoten. Op 364 avonden in het jaar werkte Wisseldrank alleen op mensen – nooit op dieren – maar op deze ene, bijzondere avond, werkte de toverdrank ook op magische wezens. Op meermensen, huiselfen, goblins. Op centauren, zoals Firenze.

Sinds zeven jaar vermomde Firenze zich elk jaar, op 31 oktober, als een mens. En elk jaar bracht hij deze avond door in het gezelschap van Harry Potter. Het was zijn kans om simpelweg met Harry te praten, te genieten van zijn aanwezigheid. Het was zijn kans om een avond lang gelukkig te zijn en de eenzaamheid te vergeten.

De volgende dag kwam de eenzaamheid altijd drie keer zo erg terug, maar de wetenschap dat hij Harry volgend jaar weer zou zien, troostte hem tijdens de lange, stille dagen in het bos.

Het was altijd verrassend makkelijk om aan de benodigde ingrediënten voor de Wisseldrank te komen. Het was echter een stuk lastiger om een geschikt persoon te vinden om in te veranderen.

De truc was om iemand uit te kiezen die dicht bij Harry stond, maar niet té dicht. Iemand die hem in de gelegenheid stelde om de hele avond in Harry's buurt te zijn, maar waarbij het risico op ontmaskering zo klein mogelijk was. Er was een dunne maar duidelijke grens die altijd in acht genomen moest worden.

Vanavond had hij die grens overschreden.

_Hij had nog een kwartier de tijd. Zo veel onuitgesproken woorden, zo weinig tijd…_

Firenze wist dat zijn liefde voor de man onmogelijk was. De andere centauren zouden hem voorgoed verbannen, zo niet doden, als ze de waarheid ooit zouden ontdekken.

En Harry… Hij durfde niet eens aan Harry's reactie te denken. Het was te pijnlijk. Feit was echter dat Firenze zich nog nooit zo volkomen op zijn gemak had gevoeld bij iemand.

Ze hadden tijdens de maaltijd over Harry's ouders gepraat, die vanavond precies 27 jaar geleden waren gedood, over het leven, de toekomst. Maar ook lichtere onderwerpen, zoals kunst, de financiële crisis die Goudgrijp momenteel teisterde en het dagelijkse leven op Zweinstein waren aan bod gekomen.

Firenze staarde nog steeds naar de hoofdtafel, naar Harry, die inmiddels was opgestaan en zoekend om zich heen keek. Toen hun blikken enkele seconden later kruisten, verscheen er een brede grijns op Harry's gezicht. Hij kwam deze kant op.

_Over tien minuten zou deze perfecte avond ten einde zijn._

"Ginny." Harry pakte zijn hand vast en keek hem bezorgd aan. "Voel je je wel goed? Je bent al de hele avond zo… anders."

Firenze staarde naar Harry's hand, naar de lange, soepele vingers die de zijne zo perfect omsloten en fluisterde, "Ik heb me nog nooit zo goed gevoeld."

De rest van de avond mocht dan gevuld zijn met onwaarheden en leugens om zijn identiteit te beschermen, maar dit was de onbetwistbare waarheid.

Firenze voelde hoe zijn maag een raar sprongetje maakte toen Harry als reactie liefdevol glimlachte en wenste hartgrondig dat deze avond nooit zou eindigen.

Een minutenlange stilte daalde over het tweetal neer. Firenze luisterde naar Harry's rustige, gelijkmatige ademhaling en prentte het gevoel van Harry's warme hand in de zijne diep zijn geheugen, zodat hij het nooit meer zou vergeten.

"Hoe bedoel je, 'anders'?" vroeg Firenze plotseling. Harry keek op en schokschouderde.

"Ik had bijvoorbeeld nooit verwacht dat wij een hele avond met elkaar zouden kunnen praten zonder het over Zwerkbal te hebben. Er moet wel iets mis zijn."

Harry lachte. Het was een diep, aangenaam geluid. Firenze probeerde te zeggen 'Ik hou van je', of zelfs alleen maar 'Je ziet er prachtig uit vanavond', maar zijn stem liet hem in de steek. Hij keek om zich heen, op zoek naar het glas Pompoensap dat Harry eerder deze avond voor hem had ingeschonken, want zijn mond voelde plotseling heel droog aan.

_Vijf minuten. De secondewijzer van de grote klok tikte onverbiddelijk door. Tik, tik, tik… Elke beweging een moment minder met Harry._

"Ik moet gaan." Firenze stond abrupt op en trok zijn hand terug. Hij voelde een steek van berouw toen hij Harry's gekwetste gezicht zag.

"Gin, wacht!" riep de man verward, toen Firenze met grote passen wegliep.

Firenze wachtte niet. Hij was bijna bij de uitgang van de Grote Zaal, toen hij Harry's hand om zijn pols voelde.

Firenze draaide zich langzaam om en ontmoette Harry's blik zo beheerst mogelijk. Harry's diepgroene ogen straalden overduidelijk bezorgdheid uit en de tederheid waarmee hij Firenzes handen vastpakte, bezorgde Firenze een brok in zijn keel.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Harry zachtjes.

Firenze had zijn antwoord al klaarliggen. Hij had een heleboel mogelijke antwoorden klaarliggen, in feite. Hij kon simpelweg zeggen dat hij zich niet lekker voelde en zichzelf excuseren. Hij zou kunnen beweren dat hij moe was en dat hij alvast naar bed ging. Misschien zou hij zelfs geruststellend glimlachen en zeggen dat hij zo weer terug zou komen, om vervolgens in de duistere nacht te verdwijnen. Het was zo simpel.

Maar terwijl al deze scenario's door zijn hoofd flitsten en zijn verstand hem vertelde, _toeschreeuwde_, om Harry snel af te wimpelen en te vluchten, bleef hij roerloos staan, gevangen door Harry's blik.

Harry was zo dichtbij.

Firenze rook zijn geur, een duizelingwekkende mix van pepermunt, aftershave en iets compleet anders, '_essence de Harry_', en voelde zijn warme adem op zijn gezicht.

Zijn ogen dwaalden af naar beneden, naar Harry's volle, roze lippen. Terwijl zijn verstand hem nog steeds adviseerde – _smeekte_ – om weg te rennen, weigerde zijn lichaam te gehoorzamen.

Langzaam zette Firenze een stap naar voren en plaatste een tedere kus op Harry's lippen. Harry reageerde instinctief en sloeg zijn armen om Firenze heen, waarna hij hem dichter naar zich toe trok.

Dit simpele, liefdevolle gebaar deed alle ethische bezwaren die Firenze had teniet. Hongerig zocht hij Harry's lippen weer op en betrok hem in een vurige, passionele zoen. Hij begroef zijn handen in Harry's warrige haardos en realiseerde zich verdwaasd dat het zachter aanvoelde dan hij had verwacht.

Harry kreunde.

Het geluid bracht Firenze weer bij zijn positieven.

Met een enorme dosis wilskracht trok hij zich terug, terwijl logica de plaats innam van het duizelingwekkende genot dat het zoenen van Harry had veroorzaakt.

Firenze zette een stap achteruit en staarde Harry aan, geschokt door wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Hij had vaak gedroomd over hoe het zou zijn om Harry te zoenen, maar nooit, nooit had hij gedacht dat het zo perfect zou voelen. Perfect, terwijl hij wíst dat het verkeerd was.

"Wie ben jij?" fluisterde Harry, zijn ogen groot van verwondering.

"Ik moet gaan," herhaalde Firenze stamelend.

Deze keer hield Harry hem niet tegen en hij rende zo hard als hij kon de Grote Zaal uit, door de hal, naar buiten. De koude wind sneed in zijn gezicht, maar kon de tranen die over zijn wangen liepen niet stoppen.

Firenze was net voorbij de eerste bomen van het Verboden Bos toen de transformatie begon en hij zijn oude gestalte weer terugkreeg. Zonder om te kijken galoppeerde Firenze het bos in.

_Middernacht. Hij was weer alleen. _


End file.
